Halloween Fright
by Mana Clockwork
Summary: a one shot that i decided to post after writing it. OCS and younger Danny what does Amelia find in a forest while searching for Danny? Strange things happen on a full moon's Halloween night. blood covered sticks and crumbled leaves and...? new account so sorry...Authors note inside...Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

I TimeMastersApprentice3211, apologize for i had lost my password to my other account.

BUT!, this is not my point of this message. i am making an oneshot for this years hallows eve. its called _**Halloween fright**__, _I have three reasons for writing this but the main one was that i had to get it up.

if you read at least one chapter of _**Save me**_ and my other one, you can actually tell that i have _**tried**_ to get better with my writing. this story i am writing now is as i said is an oneshot unless asked or encouraged to make into fa full story  
>future warnings<br>Danny will be younger than Amelia along with her younger brother Noah Dusk, As always i have OC s

plz read and leave a review (Flames are welcome with no hesatation) for this and the one shot

thank you,

TMA3211


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Pranksters  
>"Daniel!" A young voice echoed through the thickest of vines from Undergrowth's Forest. A worried howl followed after, a small husky, maybe at the age of three, followed her master into the trees and bushes. "Come now, Enderlin, we have to find Daniel." Said pup barked and kept up with her master. Twigs and leaves falling, the sound crunching under their feet as they walked, searching for their lost friend.<br>"I know I just saw him not too long ago. I mean I saw him outside of the forest when he ran off." She had let a sigh slip, "We have been searching in this forest for the last eight freaken hours. Are you happy Daniel?" A rustle in the trees above stopped her rants. 'What in the worlds?'  
>Another rustle from the leaves and a form swung from the trees upside down, blood slipping down the faceless figure. Amelia held her hand up to her mouth, and trying to keep down the nausea that wanted to be known. She looked to the ground, watching as the green grass turned red. She looked back up to the body, watching as it swung slowly, blood sparkling as if it was thick water in a mucky pond, and watched as it fell on her shoes. Amelia chocked on a scream that wanted to make itself known as she looked sick.<br>Holding it in, she spun on her heal getting ready to run when another body fell from the opposite side from her, face full of blood, dead leaves, maggots, and red lifeless eyes. At this point she had let a scream out that echoed through the now darkened forest. Black crows flew past her, knocking her off of her feet, and flying high above the clouds, which looked to hide the moonlight as it was also darkened with each second that passed by. Fear clutched her heart as she called the only person that came to her mind. "CLOCKWORK!" She called her father that was overly protective of her.  
>A pair of red eyes shined through the dark leaves of the forest tree, its expression made up of individual and mixed up types of humor and silent laughter. Another pair of ice blue eyes gazed down at Amelia with the same amount of laughter. Duo sets of fangs shined down at the frightened girl.<br>Amelia shot up as fast as a jack rabbit and ran, but she didn't get so far as she wanted to when she slammed into the bloody figure that scared her earlier. Another scream echoed through the forest sky. Duo sounds of laughter rang in Amelia's mind and as she turned around, she turned around she saw two boys, a six year old boy with white hair and red eyes and a twelve year old with black hair and blue eyes. Her own red eyes narrowed down angrily at her brother and her father's apprentice.  
>The raven haired boy grinned, his laughter dying down to where he could speak clearly. "Oh, oh Noah, Nocturne is so going to actually kill you." he joked. Noah Dusk, the main prankster, was still laughing.<br>"Ha!" he inhaled the air greedily, "Oh,*wheeze*it was * wheeze* so worth it!" He rolled on the floor laughing at Amelia because she had a confused look upon her face.  
>Her face then turned to a smile. "Oh ho, so Nocturne is going to kill you? What about Clockwork? Don't you think that he saw what you two did?"<br>Daniel paled "Shoot! I forgot about him!"  
>"So what was that about Nocturne?" Noah replied cheekily.<br>Amelia spoke up between the two boys quickly. "On another note, what or who are you two going to dress up like tonight?"  
>Daniel chimed in first, "I'm going as Master Clockwork!" He proudly put a fist up to his chest and grinned, but Noah pouted, red eyes looking down at the blood covered grass and leaves.<br>"But I was going to be Uncle Clockwork." Amelia sensed that he was disappointed that he couldn't be what he wanted to be for Halloween, so she softly put a hand on his head, resulting in him pulling his crimson red eyes up to Amelia.  
>She smiled softly at him, "I think you both can be Clockwork for this Halloween, Ok?" She looked at them both, then back at Noah. "Besides, you already have the same hair and eye color as him, and your hair is even same length, which I might add, is very long." He grinned at that. "All you need is, well, blue skin and his scar. That's just about it. Same with you, Daniel, if you are interested in dying your hair and putting in contacts then go ahead." Amelia stood up and looked at both of the boys before she started walking towards the exit, Enderlin following close behind. "C'mon boys, lets get ready to go trick or treating. Duo yay's followed after her as the resounding footsteps echoed through the forest night, dark shadows dancing around them, sharply hissing noises follow each step as they reached the end of the forest, silence filling the soft night air.<br>"Alright you two meet me in the observatory in eight minutes. I believe you will be done in time for the surprise that Father Clock has for you." The two boys nodded and went inside the Clock Citadel which was home to Amelia, Clockwork and Daniel.  
>Eight minutes later and Noah and Daniel came walking down the second story steps, levitating candy bags in tow. Clockwork raised an eyebrow at the sight of the duo pairs of crimson red eyes trained on him, one natural, the other fake. He then smiled at their nervous grins. Clockwork pulled out two full bags of candy, watching as the boys' eyes grew wide. He gave it to them smile still in tact. "Here you go boys," Clockwork gave one to Noah, "one for you," he gave the other to Daniel, "and one for you." he stood up, "There we go."<br>The boys levitated their bags over to the table as a figure came down the steps, "Ah so it seems that your popular with the kiddies, eh?" The man asked as he watched as they hugged him.  
>"Oh shut up, Dan." Clockwork said. "Go on you two."<br>They did as told, "OK, Bye, Clockwork. Bye, Dan! Bye, Amelia! See ya at eight!" and with that the boys left the citadel for the night time fun.


End file.
